


Sugar, We're Going Down

by ToriCeratops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Feeding, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is oblivious, pure unadulteraded fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Alternate Title:</b>  Five times Danny gave Stiles something Sweet to shut him up, and the one time he learned he didn't really need to.<br/>Stiles loves chocolate.  It is seriously like his favorite food ever.  He is maybe a little to enthusiastic with JUST how much he loves the stuff, and Danny starts to take notice.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> With much love to the ever fabulous [Sarah](http://sarahbellefuckthis.tumblr.com/).

It doesn’t matter how much he makes sure everyone around him eats healthy and that every meal is nice and balanced and nutritious, Stiles will eat the hell out of good chocolate.  And if you ask Stiles what good chocolate is, the minimum quality he’s going for here is Lindt, Godiva if he’s got extra cash burning a hole in his pocket.  The way it bends and melts between his teeth, smooth and slippery across his tongue, sweet and rich - it’s heaven.  Milk chocolate, dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate covered marshmallows, white chocolate filling in a hard milk  chocolate shell.  Chocolate is bliss.  
  
The first time Danny hands him a piece of dark perfection, bittersweet just like he likes it, Stiles has been rambling for a good five minutes.  He had started talking about their math homework and that somehow became a serious discussion of the Fourth Doctor’s various scarves. And by discussion we of course mean monologuing personal headcanons and the statistical significance of stitch counts. Stiles assumed when it was offered it was just to shut him up.  It wouldn’t be the first time someone gave him food to make him stop talking.  So he takes the offering, biting into the milk chocolate slowly.  He savors it, letting it melt across his tongue and maybe moans a little indecently as his eyes roll up into the back of his head.    
  
“Mmm.. Danny.”  He takes another bite without removing his focus from his own fingers.  “You’re perfect.”    
  
He doesn’t see the way Danny’s eyes pop open, staring at him while he lets out another deep moan, licking his fingers just as slowly as he bit into the candy.    
  
Lydia does.  Lydia sees everything.     
  
She smirks when Danny adjusts himself in his chair with a cough.  
  
*****  
  
It has barely been two days. Stiles doesn’t even actually remember the first time he was handed chocolate from Danny.  It just kind of fades into the insanity of his life.  But he’s sitting in the cafeteria poking at his food with no real interest in actually eating anything.  Really, all he wants to do is sneak away and sleep until he doesn’t feel the heavy ache of exhaustion anymore - or ever again.  
  
Next to him, Danny reaches down to dig in his backpack and pulls out a foil wrapped candy.  Quietly, and barely noticed, he places it on Stiles’ tray before going back to his own lunch.  Lydia sits up a little straighter, now ignoring whatever it was Isaac is trying to tell her.  She watches Danny, who is fooling almost everyone that he isn’t completely focused on the teen next to him.  
  
Stiles gets Danny’s attention and nods with an appreciative smile.  He turns to the chocolate and unwraps it greedily, biting into the hard shell and slowly sucking its soft insides out.  His moan is deeper this time, the sound of some deep hunger being satisfied.  Danny watches from the corner of his eye, keeping his face pointed at his own tray.  He bites his bottom lip to keep from saying anything, foot bouncing excitedly under the table.    
  
“Danny.”  Stiles draws his name out around the finger he has pressed into his own mouth to lick off whatever had melted against it.  
  
Danny jerks.    
  
Across from them, Lydia snorts.  
  
Isaac finally stops, realizing that Lydia hasn’t been paying him any attention whatsoever, and follows her gaze.  
  
“Oh.”  He shrugs, rolls his eyes at Danny, and goes back to talking to the strawberry blonde brick wall.  
  
*****  
  
Stiles basically sleeps away Friday evening and most of Saturday.  His body is worn out and his mind hasn’t caught up yet either.  Everyone has been planning on spending Saturday evening at Scott’s watching movies all week though and he’ll be damned if he’s going to let a little thing like a complete physical breakdown of his entire being stop him from hanging out with the pack for something other than fighting for their lives.    
  
They all settle in with drinks and popcorn and limbs criss crossing every witch way throughout the living room.  Stiles has claimed his spot next to Danny.  He’s had it for months because Danny is safe and won’t accidentally bruise him or break the skin if he gets playfully pushed around for saying something stupid.  (He’s got the scar to prove this is a legitimate fear)  It’s also because Danny is hot and a really comfortable - for a rock hard body - person to lay against and hasn’t protested Stiles’ falling asleep on him yet.  The second reason he keeps to himself.  
  
“Chocolate?”  Danny smiles at him, eyes lit up when Stiles startles.  He’s got no idea where it came from, and he’s more than just a little suspicious at first.  
  
“Um, why are you giving me chocolate?”  
  
“Do I have to have a reason?”  
  
“Um...”  
  
“He just wants to hear you moan like you’re about to cu...”  Lydia kicks Isaac in the shin and Stiles just looks confused.  
  
“Well, thank you.”  
  
“For what.”  Danny’s fingers brush against Stiles when he passes the treat over, holding his breath as they touch.    
  
“For letting me have this.”  Stiles holds up the truffle like its precious.    
  
“It’s just chocolate dude.”  
  
“No.  It’s normal.  It’s a brief escape and a reminder that there are still things to savor and enjoy in this miserable excuse we call life.”  
  
Danny can’t think of anything to say to that.  His heart hurts for Stiles, for all of them, that a few moments eating your favorite food can be considered that much of a reprieve from the stress of their day to day existence.  He just shakes his head with a warm smile.  
  
Stiles doesn’t make a big show of anything this time.  He pops the sphere into his mouth and chews on it slowly while he leans back onto Danny, head resting just in the crook of his neck and shoulder.  A contented sigh escapes his lips and he swallows just before falling asleep there.  Not even thinking twice, Danny presses his lips against the top of Stiles’ head, silently wishing him a peaceful rest.  
  
He sighs, wishing he could give Stiles a few more moments of normalcy.    
  
The movie hasn’t even gotten past the title sequence and almost everyone is still talking quietly to one another.  Except Jackson.  Jackson stares over at them, slack jawed.  “Huh.”  He huffs, “guess I’m not everyone’s type after all.”  
  
*****  
Stiles can’t be dense forever.  If you ask him, trying to run an Alpha pack out of town while keeping not only yourself, your pack, your own Alpha, AND innocent bystanders alive is a perfectly valid excuse for missing something this big.  And it is big.  It is huge.  
  
He figures it out at dinner at Danny’s.  
  
Danny had invited him, Allison and Scott, and Lydia and Jackson all over for dinner.  They throw food bits at each other, laugh at lame jokes and don't talk about anything supernatural the entire night.  It is fun and easy and so blissfully normal that Stiles’ cheeks hurt by the time they’re cleaning off the dishes from smiling so much.  Dessert is a giant pot of chocolate fondue Danny’s mother surprises them with.  Next to it is a tray full of fruits and sweets and random doughy things.  There are strawberries and graham crackers, banana slices and bits of pound cake.  Danny’s mother obviously loves them a whole whole lot.  Stiles can tell.  
  
“For date night!”  She says over her shoulder, disappearing upstairs for the last time.  
  
Jackson and Lydia smirk.  Allison and Scott make sickening kissy faces at each other.  Stiles laughs but stops when he sees Danny look a little deflated, almost embarassed.  He head buts his arm before resting his chin against Danny’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry man.  We’ll be single on date night together.”  the disappointed look on Danny’s face flashes through to hurt, then resigned, before settling on a forced smile.  Stiles doesn’t say anything, but he notices how Danny’s eyes hold on to a thread of melancholy.    
  
“You’re an idiot Stiles.”  Lydia is scowling at him while Jackson looks somewhat apologetically towards Danny, almost like he’s saying ‘I told you so’.    
  
“What?  There is absolutely nothing wrong with being single in a group of couples I will have you know I have been doing it my entire life and even now with Scott finally having a significant other it has only changed a little bit but now there’s Danny to do it with and while it sucks for him that his perfect Adonis of a person doesn’t have someone right now at least I can totally ommmgggdddd...”  The smooth, thick, sugary substance he finds pressed against his tongue melts the words from his brain and Stiles shuts his eyes in bliss.  He bites down into the firm texture of a strawberry, it’s juice popping in between his teeth to mix with the chocolate.  He goes to suck in more of the treat and finds the tip of a rough finger pressed just against his lips  
  
Not thinking, he flicks his tongue out against it and finds a low chuckle coming from deep within his chest.  When realization dawns, his heart skips and Stiles’ eyes pop open, wide and shocked.    
  
He watches Danny, motionless, when he drags his finger down Stiles’ lip, a smudge of chocolate left behind.  Danny grins and brings his finger up to his own lips and swirls his tongue around to lick it off before wrapping his lips around it, dragging the digit out of his mouth with a small pop.  
  
The only redeeming factor Stiles can possibly grasp onto in the whole boner inducing situation is that he got with the program about thirty seconds before Scott did.    
  
At least he has that.     
  
Scott makes a noise of frustration but he’s ignoring it, favoring the pounding in his head.  His heart has gone from stuttering and threatening to cease all operations to pounding hard and heavily out of control in his chest.  He smiles.  
  
Danny’s lips spread into a beautiful smile right back.  His eyes light up and Stiles starts to think back to all of the little moments they’ve shared over the last few months, not just when Danny is giving Stiles sugar to shut him up.    
  
He grins wider.  He’s been making Danny smile for some time now, and he starts to think that’s his favorite part of anything ever.   Stiles could get lost in that smile.  
  
Danny hasn’t stopped grinning but that’s probably because Stiles hasn’t either.  “So, how long have you been bringing me to date night without fucking telling me that it’s date night?”  Danny just laughs, and grabs another piece of fruit to feed to Stiles.    
  
*****  
Their first ‘Stiles knows what the hell is going on’ date is nothing fancy.  It’s spring and baseball season is in full force.  They spend the afternoon at the field, watching their classmates get their asses handed to them, constantly discussing how lacrosse is far superior and requires much more finesse and strength.  Neither argues that they don’t enjoy it though.  Maybe it’s the game. It’s probably each other.  Dinner is overly greasy cheeseburgers and curly fries in brown paper bags on a picnic table in the park.  It doesn’t really feel any different though.  They still talk about the same things, still laugh at the same stupid jokes.    
  
One thing has changed.  They walk a little closer, freely reach out to touch one another whenever they feel like it.  Danny apparently likes feeding Stiles, though Stiles thinks its most likely the way he groans whenever something so delicious is put against his tongue.  He totally puts on a little more of a show when he figures that out.  So what if he’s a little smug when Danny clears his throat and closes his eyes to take a deep, steadying breath.    
  
Worth it. He thinks with a sing-song voice in his head.  
  
Heading no where, they walk.  Neither is sure who grabbed whose hand first, but eventually, between Stiles gesturing wildly as he talks, they’re pressed against each other and holding hands.  It’s peaceful.  At one point, half way through fifteen years worth of a well thought out spiel on how Picard is far superior to Kirk, Stiles stops and kind of stares at Danny quizzically.  
  
“What?”    
  
“It’s just, most people have usually told me to shut up by now.  Or they have at least forcefully attempted to change the subject.”  He narrows his eyes and leans forward accusingly.  “Why haven’t you?”  
  
“Uh...”  Danny isn’t sure what Stiles is getting at and just shrugs.  It’s apparently enough for Stiles who just continues, flailing arms and all, as if nothing had happened.    
  
Danny loves to listen to Stiles talk, but he also loves to watch him talk.  Everything he says is punctuated with a gesture or a face that morphs as if it’s made of putty.  His eyes light up and the light dances across his pale features.  And god the guy’s lips.  Full and soft and moving so fluidly, they kind of mesmerize him.  The sound of his voice flows over Danny, soothing something deep within himself and he gets completely lost in the tone and rhythm of everything Stiles.  
  
Which is why he has no idea what the hell the guy is on about when he finally comes back into focus.  
  
“And really though, I mean, he honestly couldn’t figure it out and had the balls to ask me what you saw in me.  Why wouldn’t you want to be with me?  I’m smart, I’m resourceful, I’m brave enough to run with fucking werewolves on a regular basis - and keep up with them and generally save their asses thank you very much, and I mean yeah, you’re basically a male model and I’m just this lanky spazz stuck in....”  He’s getting used to Danny cutting him off by putting things in his mouth.    
  
This though,  this is new.  All the best chocolatiers in the world have got nothing on the way Danny’s lips melt against his, sliding and smooth and sweeter than any confection.  Stiles realizes after a moment that he’s frozen, then starts moving his own lips in an effort to mimic Danny’s kiss.  He’s imagined this, not just with Danny but with anyone - though only danny these last few weeks.  Stiles has no idea what to do with his hands, but eventually settles them gently against Danny’s chest.  There is a hand cradling his head and one moving slowly up and down his arm.  Maybe he’ll point out to Danny later that this is his first kiss and damn if it's not better than any fantasy he could have ever come up with on his own.    
  
If Danny decides to trade chocolate in for kisses for the rest of their time together, however long that’s going to be, he’s more than okay with that.  
  
  
*****  
  
Neither knows how long it has been.  Eight, ten, nine months?  There wasn’t really an official start date ever decided upon.  It’s not a holiday, an anniversary or a special night in any other sense of the word.    
  
Well, except for the whole half naked in Danny’s bed thing of course.  
  
They’ve seen each other naked, in the showers at school.  They have not, however, seen each other like this.  Open and raw and exposed just for one another.  There is a hesitation, a pause, between kisses and hands on smooth flesh where Stiles straddles Danny and has his jeans tugged at, button and fly popped open when Danny stops, hand pressed against Stiles, seconds away from their newest kind of intimacy.    
  
Stiles smiles through his kisses, marking along Danny’s jaw with quick presses of his lips.    
  
Danny shudders and takes a deep breath, “Stiles, I... I don’t...”    
  
This stops them, both pulling back to share a gaze.  Danny’s brow is furrowed with worry and Stiles has an understanding smile.  “Danny, baby, it’s okay.  We don’t have to.  I understand.  If you have any hesitation at all we shouldn’t.  We can just cud..."  
  
“No,it’s not... ugh.”  He sighs, frustrated, then wraps his arms around Stiles and starts kissing him fiercely once again, chests pressed flush against each other.  Danny holds them together, pulling Stiles’ bottom lip into his mouth, toying it between his teeth and sliding his tongue in and around, tasting everything he loves and needs from the other.    
  
“I want you Stiles.”  Danny lets it out with a heavy breath against Stiles’ lips.  “I want this, I want all of this.  I’m just worried.”  
  
Danny slides his hands down and below the top of Stiles loose jeans, his hands disappearing beneath the fabric of his boxers to grasp at his ass.  “Fuck Danny.”  Stiles groans, rocking against him.  “What have you got to be worried about?”  He finally manages.  
  
“I don’t know what I’m doing at all Stiles.  What if, what if I’m completely awful?”  He looks up at Stiles through his eyelashes, one eyebrow cocked in complete and genuine worry.    
  
Stiles pauses, starts laughing, then abruptly cuts himself off.  “You have got to be kidding me.”  He presses quick and sloppy kisses to every inch of Danny’s face.  “Danny, baby.  Don’t think like that.  This isn’t a performance, I won’t give you a score at the end to determine if you get to go on to the next round.  I haven’t done this either.  We’re going to mess up and do things that don’t feel right and then we’ll fix it and find something that does and we’ll just laugh about it.  We’re not here to show off.  We’re here because we want to be this close.”  He pauses to rock his hips downward while nuzzling against Danny’s neck.  “We’re here because it feels good, because it feels right.”  
  
They kiss and rock and pull jeans further down for a minute, touching and feeling every inch of each other as hands go everywhere.  “How are you, one, this articulate.”  Danny gasps while Stiles sinks his teeth into the sensitive flesh below his ear.  He almost forgets what he was trying to say “and two, this confident about all of... this.”    
  
Stiles chuckles between licks and kisses down Danny’s neck.  “I’m just awesome I guess.  The confidence is all bullshit though, I’m scared as fuck.  That, and Dad and I have started talking about an unfortunate number of topics since we told him everything this summer.  So, there you go with the performance speech anyway.”   Attempting to make both of them forget that he just mentioned his father in the darkness of Danny’s bedroom, Stiles presses against Danny’s shoulders to knock him back, flat to the bed.    
  
Their heads bump as they fall.  Danny groans but it’s kissed away by a smirking Stiles.  He looks up, catching amber eyes full of excitement and wonder, scared but so eager for everything.  His fear starts to slip away, bit by bit, with each press of Stiles’ lips against his skin.  It’s replaced with a slow, tingling burn that spreads throughout his body, spreading in the wake of eager kisses.    
  
Serious body worship is going on while Stiles’ makes his way further down towards Danny’s boxers.  He presses a firm hand against Danny through the thin fabric, sucking in a quick breath at the way the body beneath him arches into the touch.    
  
They take their time.  They bash heads more than once, underwear gets caught on toes, limbs prove they really aren’t going to bend that way, they wind up learning to laugh at each other, and more importantly themselves.  Danny learns that Stiles likes a little teeth, Stiles learns that he has absolutely no gag reflex.  They both learn that that is quite possibly the best damn discovery since sliced bread.  When Stiles finally buries himself deep inside Danny they’re both pulled so tight and so anxious that once he’s able to actually move, the raw heat of Danny’s body completely enveloping him, it’s all explosions of heat and ecstasy in less than a minute.    
  
Stiles collapses into Danny’s arms, both sated, the other’s legs still latched around him.  He’s out of breath - they both are.  Stiles is immediately assaulted by a slew of soft kisses against his face and wherever Danny can reach without much effort.  He giggles at the flutter against his skin.  Danny smiles through the kisses waiting for Stiles to get his words back.  
  
It’s going to be a while.     
  
He hums lazily into Danny’s neck while Danny traces the dark specks all along Stiles’ back with the soft pads of his fingers.  TIme passes, and neither notices a single second of it.  
  
“Mm, you know what I could really go for right now?”  Stiles finally breaks the silence, voice barely a whisper while he nuzzles his nose under Danny’s ear.    
  
Because Danny is amazing and Stiles doesn’t deserve him in the slightest bit - Stiles thinks anyway - he reaches out to the night stand without a word and brings back a red foil wrapped sphere.  Stiles’ amber eyes light up, giving Danny a long, fierce kiss before reaching for the chocolate.    
  
While Stiles sucks at the chocolate in an erotic fashion that is completely unnecessary at this point, Danny smirks at him.  “You know, you may see less of those in the future.”  
  
Stiles almost chokes.  “Excuse me?”  
  
Laughter fills the room.  “Well, to be perfectly honest, I was getting really turned on by all the moans you would make when you had some, but now I know what you actually sound like when you come, and it’s just not going to be the same.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is I need to alter my performance when eating chocolate?”  
  
“No.  No no no no no.  I don’t want anyone but me to know that you’re whole body seizes up and your breath catches in your throat and you are barely able to squeak out a string of high pitched curses when you’re falling apart inside me.”  
  
“I think I can live with that.”  Stiles grins and kisses Danny slowly, purposely.  Danny licks and takes the lingering taste of chocolate from Stiles’ lips and knows he’ll never stop giving the stuff to his boyfriend.  It’s way too sweet to give up.  
  



End file.
